ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 90 (26th December 1985)
Plot Pete wakes up hungover at Number 45. Kathy tells Pete he should apologise to Lou for something he did to her, but Pete cannot remember what he did. Andy wakes up hungover and vows never to drink again. Naima meets Saeed in the café to say goodbye. They share a moment and agree to walk along the canal together like they used to. Angie tells Den she has found £200 in Sharon's drawers. Mary finds Dot alone in the launderette. Dot says she needed to get out of her flat as she could not bear to stay in there alone. Angie confides in Pauline over Sharon's thieving. Pauline suggests that Angie and Den spend more quality time with Sharon as a family to prevent Sharon getting into mischief. Ali, Dot, Mary and Sue have a Boxing Day meal together in the café. As Mary and Sue wash up, Mary tells Sue she has a qualified babysitter for Annie. Sue takes offence to this. Angie and Den talk to Sharon about her stealing the money from the tills and agree to never talk of it again. Den gets a frosty reception for a number of people who bought dodgy radios off of him. Andy and Debbie go to pub for a drink but Debbie ends up getting drunk. Naima says a final goodbye to Saeed at the end of the day and leaves him for good. Lou tells Saeed that he is one of them now and is always welcome to return to the Square whenever he wants to. Pete gets drunk and does what he did to Lou the night before again. Tony and Kelvin are in their flat when the door knocks. Kelvin answers and goes silent. Tony walks to the door and is horrified to find Cassie with cuts and bruises to her face. Cast Regular cast *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room and hallway *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom, front room and garden *Bridge Street *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *This episode was broadcasted at the earlier time slot of 7.00pm due to the changes in the Boxing Day schedule. *Final appearance of Andrew Johnson as Saeed Jeffery. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I bet ours was the only Christmas where everyone sat round in woolly hats instead of paper ones'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,550,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). This was the highest-rated episode of the year. Category:1985 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns